


Insanity's Wrath

by pa1ntap1cture (EdwardNotSoLittle)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/pa1ntap1cture
Summary: The end where Sasuke's life has been rendered to a life of madness and lonliness.





	Insanity's Wrath

Sasuke took another step forward he glared at Naruto coldly, while Madara just stood back and watched the fight with interest. Naruto glared back at him and took a step forward as well. It was raining, both sixteen year olds were at the same place where their bonds had been broken. "I'm going to kill you Naruto...you are not going to stand in my way of me avenging my brother..." Sasuke spoke.

"Why Sasuke! Why won't you listen! I don't want you to do this...Kakashi sensei doesn't want you to do this...Sakura...Sakura doesn't want you to do this! None of us back in Konoha want you to do this..." Naruto said gritting his teeth as he looked down at the muddy ground.

"Why do you care so much!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto's glare lightened into a smile. "Because we're friends Sasuke...you're my friend...and nothing...nothing will ever change that."

Sasuke just glared at Naruto harder.

"Sasuke...come back...come back home...please..." Naruto said as his smile faded into a begging frown.

"That place drove my brother to madness...it's Konoha's fault my brothers dead..." Sasuke hissed and paused before he continued. "...and it'll pay for it..."

Naruto sighed and his chakra started to rise.

"Then you leave me no choice...Sasuke..." He charged up an attack and Sasuke charged up his own.

The two ran at each other and clashed. The fight was on.

**~XXXXX~**

Sasuke struck Naruto with a backhand and Naruto fell to the muddy ground landing in a puddle. Naruto was facing the hard truth, he had lost this fight Sasuke was going to win. Sasuke drew his sword and was about to lay the final blow before suddenly the long blade of katana suddenly was sticking out of his chest from behind. Sasuke's mouth dropped open he looked over his shoulder and saw Madara holding the handle of the katana that had stabbed through his back and out the other side of his body. Naruto looked in shock as his friend fell to his knees. Madara looked at Naruto and grinned, suddenly Sasuke threw his sword at Madara and it went strait through his head, Sasuke then fell to the ground and fell into a void of blackness.

**~(Konoha Prison) One Year Later~**

Sasuke was lying strapped to a table he wasn't really focusing on anything. He couldn't feel anything anymore not the cold air of the room, not the pain he was in.

His body felt numb and empty.

The Konoha forces had beaten him so bad so many times after he was healed and brought back, that it had eventually driven him insane and now he found himself locked away in a special ward in the prison for insane driven shinobi.

Naruto didn't visit any more.

Kakashi didn't bother to stop by and try to make conversation.

Sakura had stopped coming by and she had moved on. She had evidently found someone else in fact she had become pregnant and that person and her were to be married, he didn't know who it was...he just couldn't put it together on the possibilities of who it could be and Naruto had finely become Hokage recently.

Sasuke couldn't really see anything through his blurred vision, they had pumped him full of drugs, and brutally treated him like he was not even human.

He had a gag in his mouth muffling him in case he decided to start talking or screaming from the illusion spells he usually would get during the night.

He couldn't remember much any more he was so worn out and weak, driven to insanity.

The door opened and to his surprise Kakashi walked into the room.

He hadn't seen him in six months, and Sasuke would wonder why his sensei had come to see him all the sudden but he didn't even feel like trying to get his brain to think.

What was the point of thinking any more, this was his future and Sasuke realized not too long ago that the path he made was a dreadfully wrong decision. Whatever the decision was.

He couldn't recall what he had done any more honestly.

The white haired man walked over to the strapped down seventeen year old.

Sasuke just looked up at him cluelessly.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked pulling out the gag in the boy's mouth, hoping that he would finely respond for once.

To his surprise Sasuke started to chuckle then it broke into a full broken laugh.

Kakashi looked at his pupil sadly, he never thought his insanity was this bad, and he couldn't help but feel like some of this could have been prevented.

After sixteen minutes Sasuke's maniac laughter turned to dreadful sobs.

"I-Itachi..." Sasuke cried.

Kakashi waited to hear what he had to say even though he knew the young man was just seeing things.

"Itachi...help me...please..." Sasuke said his voice shaking.

Kakashi sighed, ever since Sasuke's insanity started four months after he was brought back to Konoha and beaten and tortured for four months strait, all he talked about was his brother.

It was the only thing his mind was set on, it was set on his family as well.

He seemed like a broken child, that didn't have a clue on what to do anymore, and in truth that's exactly what he was since he was not yet a man.

"...Itachi's not here any more Sasuke...he's been dead for a year and a half now." Kakashi said sadly.

"...Oh..." Was the only thing Sasuke said as tears started to pour from his eyes.

"...then where's mother and father..." He asked weakly.

"They've been gone too...for nine years Sasuke...they're dead remember?" Kakash explained.

Sasuke thought for a second, trying to remember but he couldn't so he started to laugh again.

He laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

He just found it so fucking hilarious that he couldn't remember anything.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

Sasuke started to laugh harder.

"I feel fine..." Sasuke laughed.

Kakashi sighed he had hoped it'd never come to this. He glanced at Sasuke one last time before walking out of the room to head on home.


End file.
